Mary Jane clone
The Mary Jane clone was a recurring character in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. She is voiced by Sarah Ballatine. Character Overview The Mary Jane clone was created Professor Miles Warren, notorious for his cloning experiments which resulted in his exile from the world of science but built an underground lab where he could continue his research uninterrupted. After hearing of a man made of water that was able to hold his form perfectly after reforming and back, he had found the solution to his previous experiments that had failed before. Going to the site of Hydro Man's 'demise' he plucked up a piece of concreate that still carried enough of his residue to produce a clone. After some threatening by a cloned Hydro Man, who still carried the memories and emotions of the original, he created a Mary Jane clone who escaped not too long after and wound up on Peter Parker's doorstep Appearance The clone was identical in every way to the original, thus she appeared as a red-head with long hair and a mole on her cheek. Unlike her comic book and later animated counterparts, her clothing was usually modest, wearing a yellow sweater, purple pants and brown boots. In her last appearances, she wears a purple jacket over her usual attire. Personality Not just with her appearance, but her personality was all the same: outgoing, adventurous and brave with a bit of a fiery air about her. Even after knowing of her identity, she still loved Peter, knowing that any part of the real one loved him just as much Special Abilities Mary Jane's powers did not manifest until her two last episodes, usually relying on her wit and intelligence. Her powers first manifested in Return of Hydro Man where she morphed her hands into jets of water. Mary Jane has all of Hydro Man's powers as a side effect of his DNA being used in her creation. This allows her to assume a watery form, transforming her legs into a geyser and firing blasts of water which she uses to repeatedly smash Hydro Man enough for him to beg for mercy. Synopsis The Mary Jane clone first appears in The Return of the Green Goblin in which the grieving and emotionally unstable Harry Osborn takes up the mantle of the Green Goblin after losing both his father and Mary Jane, who fell into limbo from the Time Dilation Accelerator after it had gone haywire. Mysteriously returning at the Parker family's doorstep, she embraces Peter Parker after a fierce battle accompanied by The Punisher. It is not long after that Spider-Man reveals his secret identity to her in the next episode in fear that he couldn't be entirely truthful to her if she disappeared again before he got the chance although she takes no time at all coming to terms with this. With their love in full bloom with no secrets, Mary Jane wants to marry Peter to which he agrees with a shaky but benefactor by The Kingpin who is financing the wedding as thanks for saving his life in the first season. The wedding almost goes smoothly without a hitch save for the Green Goblin crashing the party. Mary Jane however knowing of Peter's alter ego, knows this time that he is not abandoning her for his superhero duties. The arc comes to a close in the seventh episode of the fourth season where Hydro Man makes a return, apparently having fully reconstituted from the evaporation he suffered in an earlier season. Once more he comes after Mary Jane, proclaiming that they 'were made for each other', snatching her away with no trace but her jacket left. It was revealed later he took her to an oil plant so they could converse alone but Spider-Man tracks the two to the plant, but Spider-Man finds himself outmatched as Morry has access to the ocean now to augment his power. He defeats Spider-Man and leaves him trapped with a fusebox ready to explode when the destroyed plant sinks a few more feet below, but is saved by Black Cat. Meanwhile Mary Jane, who had escaped on a boat is immediately arrested for theft of said vehicle, with Hydro Man already closing in on her. She tries to assess the situation to the cops but they are initially unbelieving of her story until he shows up. The chase leads them to a gas facility where Mary Jane hopes to finish off Hydro Man again using a mixture of gases and fire but it does not work this time. Spider-Man and Black Cat arrive at the facility and fight Hydro-Man, but the two are easily pushed aside with Bench about to administer the killing blow. In a surprise twist, a jet stream of water is fired at Hydro Man, launching him out the window and into retreat. The stream came from none other than Mary Jane herself, shocked at her new powers. Parker and Jane rest for a bit before going to Dr. Kurt Conner to examine her to dig up any hidden memories, clues from a bizarre dream including cake, pirates and clowns. She is later kidnapped by Hydro Man on the same bridge she disappeared the last time. Spider-Man decides to use the clues from her dream to locate her, which leads to a toy store with an automated defense although he gets past this and finds himself an underground lab not unlike the one seen in his battle with the first Green Goblin, Norman Osborn Hydro Man had taken Mary Jane to this lab in order to explain the situation by Spider-Man steps but is quickly cornered. Before the fight can really ensue, Mary Jane steps and demolishes Morry with her water powers but stops short of killing him. Miles Warren, a geneticist and clone researcher reveals herself as the 'father' of Mary Jane, explaining that both she and Hydro Man are clones of the real people but because of Hydro-Man's DNA being used in the experiment for Mary Jane's creation, they were literally made for each other. However, he had not accounted for both of them retaining their memories and mannerisms. He later reveals grim news: the cloning had proved unsuccessful; it was only because of Hydro Man's watery make up that the destabilization process had taken longer this time. There was no way to stop the process. This realization causes Hydro Man to go on a rampage and wreck the lab, but quickly evaporates into nothing in the midst of his rage, calling out to Mary Jane in anguish. Immediately after, Mary Jane is on her knees, her body also evaporating but before she dies, she wanted him to know that if any part of the real Mary Jane was in her, she loved Peter Parker just as much before finally fading into nothing. Trivia *The episode of her demise sparked the beginning of the Clone Wars saga, which spanned for years. Category:Cartoon characters